bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Wonderweiss Margela
|image = |conflict =White Invasion |date =October 11th |place =Fake Karakura Town, Human World |result =Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is victorious. |side1 =*Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto |side2 =*Wonderweiss Margela † |forces1 =*Hakuda :*Ikkotsu :*Sōkotsu *Shunpo |forces2 =*Hand-to-Hand Combat *Sonído *Zanpakutō (Resurrecc- ión) :*Ryūjin Jakka Sealing :*High-Speed Regener- ation :*Centurion |casual1 =*Yamamoto sustains light injuries. |casual2 =*Wonderweiss is killed. }} is a battle that takes place in the Fake Karakura Town. It involves Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, facing off against Wonderweiss Margela, the only modified Arrancar in existence. Prelude As Sōsuke Aizen cuts down Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyōraku, Suì-Fēng, and Shinji Hirako while telling them to observe the battle as it reaches its conclusion, Yamamoto appears behind him in a roaring column of fire. Noting Yamamoto is finally making his move, Aizen points out how he is the only captain left with any fighting ability and states Yamamoto has missed his opportunity before telling him there is no place for him on this battlefield at this point.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 1-6 Yamamoto tells Aizen to not overestimate himself and asks him if he believes his power will be sufficient to cut Yamamoto down, only for Aizen to claim he has already done so before appearing behind Yamamoto and stabbing through the stomach. However, Yamamoto merely grins and grabs Aizen's arm before proclaiming he has got him now, prompting Aizen to ask him what he plans to do now and if he can be sure that the arm he is holding actually belongs to Aizen himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 6-10 .]] Yamamoto admits that this would be an issue if he were merely observing Aizen with his eyes and feeling him with his skin before proclaiming that the Reiatsu of the Zanpakutō in his gut is unmistakable. Tightening his grip on Aizen's arm, Yamamoto notes that Aizen said he had missed his opportunity before proclaiming his opportunity has arrived as several large pillars of flame erupt around them. Yamamoto reveals to a shocked Aizen that this technique is called '''Ennetsu Jigoku and that all of the battles up until now have served to create this opportunity.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 10-13 appears behind Yamamoto in his Resurrección.]] When Aizen notes that he was preparing this even as his subordinates were being cut down and admits he is a crafty one, Yamamoto states that he hopes so and proclaims that it is time for them to die together in this blazing inferno before ordering Ichigo Kurosaki to fall back, as he is not a member of the Gotei 13 and it is not his place to die here. Aizen points out that the other Shinigami present will be consumed in this inferno as well, only for Yamamoto to state that they are all prepared to die and that the nature of the Gotei 13 is for them to give their lives to vanquish a great evil. However, he is interrupted by Wonderweiss Margela appearing behind him in his Resurrección.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 14-16 Battle .]] Yamamoto swings '''Ryūjin Jakka at Wonderweiss, who merely catches it with his hand, causing the flames to dissipate and the sword to return to its sealed form, before throwing Yamamoto to the ground below. As the dust clears, Yamamoto stands with his captain's haori gone and wonders why the flames of Ryūjin Jakka have disappeared. Deciding to explain it to him, Aizen notes Ryūjin Jakka is the most powerful Zanpakutō in existence and admits that it would likely overpower him if he fought against it directly before revealing that Wonderweiss's Resurrección is named Extinguir and that he was created for the sole purpose of neutralizing Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 16-19 against Wonderweiss.]] As Yamamoto notices that his flames are disappearing, Aizen explains how Wonderweiss lost his ability to speak, his knowledge, his memories, and his basic sense of reason for the sake of gaining Extinguir and states Yamamoto cannot oppose the power that Wonderweiss exchanged for everything which he possessed before bidding Yamamoto farewell as Wonderweiss rushes toward him. However, Yamamoto uses Ikkotsu, which sends Wonderweiss crashing through several buildings with a large hole in his abdomen, and asks Aizen if he believes he can defeat Yamamoto by sealing Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 594, pages 1-6 Calling Aizen a fool, Yamamoto proclaims that he has been the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for a thousand years because no one was born to rival him in strength in all that time. Yamamoto moves to Aizen and attempts to punch him, but Wonderweiss intercepts the blow, prompting Yamamoto to throw him aside. As Wonderweiss stands with the hole in his abdomen regenerating, Yamamoto notes he did not hold back with his attack and admits Wonderweiss is quite tenacious before removing the top half of his shihakushō and telling Wonderweiss he will find this a little painful.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 6-10 ' after immobilizing Yamamoto.]] When Wonderweiss fails to respond with a coherent sentence, Yamamoto remembers that he had the power of speech taken from him before leaping into the air as Wonderweiss punches the area where he was standing. As Yamamoto commends Wonderweiss for not making any unnecessary movements and notes that his modifications are at least good for something, a tendril emerges from Wonderweiss's left shoulder and rushes toward him, only for Yamamoto to rip it off. Screaming in pain, Wonderweiss attacks Yamamoto with a flurry of blows and grabs both of his arms before using 'Centurion, generating hundreds of tendrils with hands from his shoulders.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 10-14 ' on Wonderweiss, killing him by shattering his body.]] Wonderweiss unleashes a furious barrage of blows on Yamamoto before finishing it off with a single, powerful punch as Aizen watches from below. However, as the dust clears, Yamamoto stands with mere scratches on his body and asks a surprised Wonderweiss if this is all he has got before ripping both of his arms off. As Wonderweiss cries out in pain, Yamamoto admits he is glad that Wonderweiss no longer has the form of a child because he can now beat him to death without remorse. Yamamoto appears in front of Wonderweiss with Shunpo and uses 'Sōkotsu,Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 15-19 causing Wonderweiss to shatter into pieces and fall to the ground below.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, pages 1-3 Aftermath Watching Wonderweiss's head fall to the ground, a saddened Yamamoto notes Wonderweiss still possessed his emotions before telling Aizen this was cruel of him, prompting Aizen to state there is nothing cruel about giving purpose to a being who would otherwise consume its fellow souls as its purpose before claiming Yamamoto is the cruel one for tearing Wonderweiss to pieces. Yamamoto says he is not going to exchange petty arguments with Aizen and lands in front of him before proclaiming that this will all be over very soon, only for Aizen to note Yamamoto has failed to understand what Aizen told him.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, pages 4-6 When Yamamoto asks him what he means, Aizen tells him to recall his words about the power of Extinguir, which was to seal the flames of Ryūjin Jakka within the blade so it could not produce any more, and notes that there was a significant volume of flames that had already been released from the blade beforehand before asking Yamamoto where he believes those flames were sealed. As Yamamoto sees Wonderweiss's head heating up, Aizen states he is sure Yamamoto knows what will happen if all the flames he created were to be released in a single instant.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, pages 7-9 Yamamoto leaps toward Wonderweiss's head as a massive explosion rips through the area, destroying several buildings in the process. As the smoke clears, Yamamoto lies in a large crater with both arms and part of his face badly burnt. Walking down to Yamamoto, Aizen commends him for containing the explosion to such a degree and states he is worthy of the title of Captain-Commander before noting that the explosion would have destroyed the barrier and reduced an area many times larger than Karakura Town to ashes had Yamamoto not contained it. Thanking Yamamoto for protecting his world, Aizen draws his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, pages 9-14 #96. Ittō Kasō.]] Aizen tells Yamamoto he will not do him the injustice of sparing his life before stating Yamamoto alone will die by his blade because he is the embodiment of the history of Soul Society itself. Grabbing his leg, Yamamoto tells a startled Aizen to not make him repeat himself and calls Aizen a fool once more before using his burnt arm as a catalyst for '''Hadō #96. Ittō Kasō, which creates a massive pillar of red fire shaped like the tip of a katana. As the fire destroys several buildings in the nearby vicinity, Aizen leaps away with minor burns, only to be startled by the appearance of Ichigo in the air above him.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, pages 15-19 References Navigation Category:Fights